


Axl Rose的噩梦

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	Axl Rose的噩梦

Axl做了一个梦，他站在舞台上，灯光全打到了他的身上，他没有看到Izzy，没有看到duff，没有看到Slash，他骂着这他妈到底怎么回事然后想迅速离开。  
他被安保拦住了，那是他继父的脸。他的继父们一言不发向他逼近，所有的安保都长得一张脸，他们每个毛孔都散发着让他憎恶的味道，让他产生了被打前夕的危机感，他们什么也没拿，没有枪，没有防暴棍，什么也没有，可他们在逼近，逼近，不断地逼近，那只是一种无感情的机械似的运动，Axl出于本能的后退，他被逼回了台上，台下的观众爆发了一阵狂喜又冷漠的欢呼，也许那是自基督送上绞刑架就遗传而下的基因在发挥作用。  
Axl不想当耶稣，他不想去救别人，他自己都救不了自己，他只想找个方法离开这个折磨他的地方，不是舞台折磨他，不是观众，是他自己折磨自己。  
他粗略扫了眼观众，十万人，十万个躁动的人，台下的安保是William Bruse Rose，他只在照片和记忆里存在的亲父，却能在梦里折磨千千万万次的亲父，“你到底在哪里!”他对着亲父大喊，对方只是面无表情地看了他一眼，然后扭过头去对付观众。  
十万的观众!十万的观众是十万个哭泣的Erin，是十万个她抱着的根本未曾来到世上的婴儿，是十万个因为他迟到或者取消演出而暴乱的愤怒的观众。先是婴儿开始哇哇大哭，发出了刺耳的哭声，后面是Erin小声的啜泣声，声音不停地在Axl耳朵里嗡嗡地响着，他捂住耳朵，捂住，捂住，更加用力地捂住，紧紧地捂住，他的耳朵估计要塞进脑袋里了，声音越来越大。嗡嗡，嗡嗡!他的脑子也在嗡嗡，嗡嗡。  
他又听见了欢呼声，嗡嗡声终于消停了，他余光瞥到有什么东西上来了，那是slash，可是刚刚上来他就倒下了，他的身体越来越小，变成了黑色的一团，像是倒进下水道的墨水，最后留下一点点痕迹一样，然后他变成了黑色的乌鸦，羽毛闪闪发亮，嘴里还咬着根似乎永远不会变短的香烟。  
哒哒，哒哒，乌鸦跳到音响上看着他，哒哒，哒哒，乌鸦飞走了。  
乌鸦飞走了，它的香烟留下了，香烟点着了舞台，热浪在舞台上蔓延，他想起了之前在街头放过火，还有在酒吧没有放成功的火，似乎这些都与自己昔日的队友有关，现在队友消失了，可火还在蔓延。  
人群被火点着了，他们哭泣着躁动着，还有一群母亲露出了看着他被继父虐待的表情。十万个观众里又多了他继父和亲父的脸，台下成了十万个Erin和他不存在的孩子,十万个Bruce Rose，十万个Mr.Bailey，十万个母亲。  
他听见有人在哭，不是那个空气婴儿，是小Bill，是留着蘑菇头的小Bill在哭，那是被继父打了之后躲在小角落的小Bill在夜晚干的事情。他听见了17岁的Axl的咒骂，打算冲出去揪住冷漠亲父的领子去质问他。他要去安慰抱着膝盖把头埋进膝盖里的Billy还有去拉住冲出去的Axl——因为他已经看见了自己亲父被热浪融化了，像融化的蜡像一样。那滩烂泥不会留给你任何关于他的信息。  
女人在哭泣，男人在叫。女人一言不合，男人也一言不合。  
他被他的继父们推下了舞台，人群推搡他，人群挤压他，他听见了自己大喊，他听见了Bill在叫，他听见了17岁的自己在爆出一句又一句的脏话。他什么都做不了，他听见了自己的哭声。  
他醒了。  
他听见了自己的哭声，此时是凌晨3点，乐队刚刚解散了不久的普通日子，借着外面射入窗子的路灯光，他看见了自己的眼泪滴在枕头上变为了一个个灰色的蜘蛛。


End file.
